


Yearning Unrequited

by GinnyJennyJohnOhMy



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M, Memories, One Shot, One sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyJennyJohnOhMy/pseuds/GinnyJennyJohnOhMy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He realized he loved her. He didn't want to have sex with her, he wanted to do couple-y things like have romantic dates, surprise her with her favorite flowers every once in a while, leave random notes telling her how much he loved her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yearning Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I write awhile ago on my iPod. I just found it, and thought I was pretty ok, and decided to share it with y'all. Enjoy!

She thought he was stalking her when she found out that he would be going back to St. Vladimir's with her, even though he had a legitimate excuse. And really, he kind of was. Don't think he wasn't excited to know he wasn't alone and he actually did specialize in an element, because he was. He just didn't think he would follow Lissa if she wasn't best friends with her.

He wanted to comfort her when Mason was killed. He hadn't thought she would accept it, though. But he tried, and he was right. She didn't know him well enough to accept his comfort. He made it his goal to change that. He wanted her to run to him whenever she needed anything.

He used their training sessions to get to know her through her best friend. He constantly asked questions about her. At first, her friend got exasperated with his lack of concentration when they were supposed to be learning each other's abilities. But she soon started to warm up to him. After that, sometimes they used entire training sessions just to talk about her.

Sometimes he hung out with her and her friends. Those times were fun. Mostly. They became less fun when he realized that she was in love with Belikov. At first he thought it was just a schoolgirl crush, but he soon realized that no, it was not an innocent crush and yes, the man loved her back.

That realization caused another. He realized he loved her. He didn't want to have sex with her, he wanted to do couple-y things like have romantic dates, surprise her with her favorite flowers every once in a while, leave random notes telling her how much he loved her. He had never wanted a serious relationship, hell, he had never even asked a girl out without pleasurable motives behind it all.

When the man she loved was Awakened, and she left to kill him, he knew he was wrong in begging her to give him a chance. Then she came back and even though he felt guilty about it, she did give him the chance she promised. He hated it because although that was what he had wanted ever since he met her on the porch of the ski lodge, it was torture. He knew she would never love him like he loved her. She would always love another.

He stopped for her. He stopped being an asshole, a player, and a drunk. He stopped not caring about anything, he stopped making others do his work, he stopped blaming himself. And she left him for another. He knew she wanted it to work out, because she loved him. She just didn't love him enough.


End file.
